1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for continuous casting, for example from a melt container, and more particularly to such casting apparatus in which heating means are controlled to maintain the temperature at the output of an intermediate ladle within a specified range.
2. Prior Art
In continuous casting the temperature is of importance to obtain a desired solidification configuration. During normal casting of steel or iron, the temperature usually drops 20.degree. C., sometimes 30.degree. C., i.e. .DELTA.T=.+-.15.degree. C. It would be desirable for .DELTA.T to be kept at .+-.5.degree. C. at the most, which would considerably improve the quality of the casting and the cast object and the result would become more reliable. This limit applies when stirrers are used. When no stirrers are used, still closer margins are required.